Unexpected
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Lila hadn't planned this, not at all. ONESHOT
_**Because**_ _**we**_ _**all**_ _**know**_ _**we**_ _**still**_ _**secretly**_ _**want**_ _**Volpina/Lila**_ _**to**_ _**be**_ _**lesbian**_ _**or**_ _**at**_ _**least**_ _**bisexual.**_

* * *

Lila didn't plan this.

When she moved from Italy, she had planned out her entire life. She would tell some lies to make her popular, manipulate a few people if she had to.

But she wasn't planning on actually _crushing_ on someone.

And it just _had_ to be the best friend of the person she originally flirted with.

The Italian girl sat in the back of the class, one hand supporting her chin as she stared almost longingly at Marinette.

The Chinese-French girl was laughing with her friends, her face slightly flushed whenever Adrien smiled at her. (Which didn't really help with making Lila's crush fade.)

She knew Marinette most likely didn't like her like that, (if at all.) Hell, maybe she wasn't even into girls! But still, even if she wasn't, Lila still wanted to get to know her.

But the problem was; the girl seemed to be avoiding her for some reason.

As Alya and Nino quietly argued and the other two watched them with slight smiles, an idea popped up into her head and she perked up.

She could ask one of Marinette's friends for help! ...but who?

Alya seemed nice (and naïve) enough, especially if Lila _happened_ to stretch the truth a little. But the girl also was too curious for her own good and would immediately tell Marinette if she suspected something.

The dark haired girl hadn't talked much to Nino since her arrival in Paris, so her suddenly asking questions would seem a bit suspicious. He'd most likely end up telling _both_ Alya and Adrien.

So her best (and worst) option was Adrien... _Dio_ _mio._

It would be _really_ awkward for him to help her get closer to Marinette, especially after everything that had happened. She knew he wouldn't tell if she asked him not to, but ever since the whole 'Volpina' thing he seemed to be a lot more alert around her. It would be hard to get him to open up about one of his closest friends.

The sound of the bell ringing roughly pulled her out of her inner monologue. She nearly jumped at the loudness of the sound, but quickly regained her composure and slipped out of her seat. She purposefully slowed down her pace so she wouldn't get out of the classroom before he did.

Adrien was just about to grab his bag and leave before someone called his name.

He was surprised to see it was Lila who had called him. He pretended not to notice Marinette pausing behind the door, but honestly, when she wasn't Ladybug, his Princess was _hopeless_ at being stealthy.

"What is it?" He asked, almost cautiously but still managing to keep a friendly smile on his face.

"I-" the Italian girl paused and her eyes narrowed when she heard a low cough from behind the door. Marinette _really_ wasn't stealthy, not to mention Adrien flinched when be heard the noise; obviously he knew.

Lila sighed. "Could we talk in private?"

He frowned. "Sure...?"

As the two walked out of the classroom, Marinette quickly moved and hid somewhere, as if they weren't already aware of her presence.

Before she could follow, however, Alya appeared behind her, a disapproving look on her face. "Girl, seriously? It's not as if anything is going to happen! Come on." She grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her with her.

Marinette allowed it, she was just being stupid, Chat knew what kind of person Lila could be.

* * *

"So what is it?"

"Could you tell me about Marinette?" She blurted.

Adrien froze. "M-Marinette?" Now _why_ would she want to know about his (admittedly cute) Princess?

"Mhmm," Lila nodded, casually flipping her hair over her shoulder. She pulled back a chair and sat down in the quiet library, looking up at him almost lazily but still managing to keep a neutral face; she was in full lie mode. "I wanted something to do in my free time and baking is a really good hobby to start with, right? So I thought I'd get to know her better, since she-"

"Liar," Adrien cut in, crossing his arms and smirking. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but that didn't mean he regretted cutting her off like that.

Lila blinked, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "W-what?"

The blonde boy mimicked her earlier action by pulling out a chair and sitting down; still wearing that smug expression. "You've never been caught lying, have you?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you tal-"

"You're panicking."

Lila bit her lip.

Adrien had to admit, he felt a bit bad for putting her on the spot like that; but he blamed it _entirely_ on his inner Chat.

Finally, he asked her the question he'd been _dying_ to ask.

"You like her, don't you?"

She shot up straight in her seat, her lips slightly parted as she looked for words to say. For once on her life, Lila was left speechless. She looked away. "...How'd you know?"

Adrien sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling the burst of mischief that was typically associated with Chat leave his body as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind flashed back to Nino and Nathanäel, and how they acted when they had a crush on the cute Chinese-French girl. "This happened a couple of times before," he responded, choosing to keep his own feelings a secret.

Past experiences noted that Lila was easily angered or jealous; it wouldn't be pretty smart if he said something.

The girl in question sighed and stood up, nearly knocking over her chair. "This was a stupid idea, I should go."

She proceeded to storm off, wondering why she even _thought_ of doing something like this. And since when was Adrien so perspective?

"For starters, Mari doesn't like liars," the blond boy called out casually.

Lila froze in place, her back turned to him.

"So maybe you should work on that," she tensed when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she hadn't even heard him get up and walk closer.

"Who says I even got a chance?" She replied bitterly, glancing at him over her shoulder with cold eyes.

He just kept that friendly smile on his face. "I'm not saying you have one, but I'm _also_ not saying you don't."

Lila scoffed and crossed her arms, she knew Marinette most likely only swung one way and that Adrien was trying to make her feel better. She found it ironic how this boy was the liar now, but she appreciated the gesture. Who knows, maybe she would at least be able to be friends with the blue eyed girl.

Adrien squeezed her shoulder in a friendly manner before walking past her, his hands in his pockets. "I should go; I'm already running late and Nathalie probably isn't going to like me missing another photoshoot," not to mention his father.

Lila nodded in response.

As Adrien walked out the school, Plagg flew out of his jacket. "Seems like you've got competition."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"So...are you going to tell her?" The Kwami pushed.

Adrien shook his head. "No, she obviously doesn't want me to. I practically made a silent promise."

"Yeah, _you_ did. But Chat never promised he wouldn't tell Ladybug."

It _was_ a tempting idea, but he still wasn't going to do it. Lila clearly didn't want Marinette to know about her crush, he guessed _he_ wasn't supposed to know in the first place either.

He made a 'promise' and he was going to stick by it. Besides, it would be fun to see his Princess all flustered and confused when Lila suddenly started talking to her; she had been avoiding the foreign girl ever since the Volpina incident, still feeling guilty about her actions. Seeing her struggle with her words would be fun to see again, since she stopped doing that with him ever since she found out he was Chat Noir.

He stepped in the car; pretending not to see a fuming Nathalie sitting next to Gorilla in the passenger's seat.

* * *

 _"Ciao,_ Marinette." Lila greeted, sliding into the seat next to the startled girl with a smile on her face.

Adrien tried to hide his smile as he watched them from across the table; she certainly didn't waste any time.

Lila seemed a lot more optimistic than she had been the day before. Either his words actually had some impact, or she was faking again. He preferred to think it was the first one, just so he wouldn't bruise his ego.

"Uhm...hi?" She greeted back, shooting a questioning glance at Alya, who shrugged.

Adrien _really_ had to struggle not to laugh then, especially when her eyes landed on him and narrowed in suspicion.

He could tell she was wondering what 'that silly cat' was up to now; so he showed a face of pure innocence.

...which probably wasn't the smartest move because her face flushed before his Lady made an appearance and her suspicions rose further.

"How's it going, Lee?" Nino greeted, not even looking up from his phone.

Adrien noticed Lila's eyebrows rising slightly at the nickname before her face went neutral again for a split second before she forced a genuine looking smile on her face. "Still getting used to Paris, but I'm doing good."

The green eyed boy raised his brows. Faking it, she was definitely faking it.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Alya spoke up, a smile on her face.

Lila's gaze locked on Marinette. "Just wanted to make new friends, I guess."

Blue eyes met green and Adrien could clearly see that they would be having a talk on their next patrol.

Too bad he wasn't going to spill anything.

* * *

Lila stood in the back of the classroom, playing a calming tune on her flute with her eyes closed.

The class was making another short film again; and Nino had put the Italian girl in charge of composing the music so he could remix and edit it later. Currently, everyone was doing what they needed to be doing; Nathanäel and Marinette worked on the art and designs, Alya was making sure every single thing went smoothly; like a true director, Adrien was doing what he could to help; having already rehearsed his lines, Juleka and Rose worked on the make up and so on. Everyone was really trying their best to help.

Well...all except one.

Lila cringed and gritted her teeth when she heard the blonde's obnoxious laughter ringing in her ears.

"A flute, really? I wouldn't expect any less from a simple girl like you," Chloé laughed, a smirk on her face.

Lila pulled the flute from her lips and smiled sweetly. "Flutes are often seen as elegant instruments, something which you're not, _bella."_

Chloé blinked, thinking her words through and glaring when she finally figured out that Lila's term of endearment wasn't meant as _beautiful_ at all.

Before she could say something though, the professional liar cut in. "No wonder Prince Ali wanted to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What?"

The dark haired girl hummed softly, still twirling her flute around her fingers. "He called me when he had just brought Rose home, he still hadn't been found by his chaperone so he had the time. He said that he didn't like it here because of a certain obnoxious girl stalking him and being a generally terrible person. He also mentioned she smelled like dead rats in a sewer."

Chloé flinched and Lila smiled. Even after Adrien had managed to pick her lies apart like it was nothing; apparantly she still got it.

She had gotten enough information from sweet little Rose; more than enough to make a decent lie.

"At first I didn't know what was so wrong about Paris, but then I met you and...well," she shrugged.

"I-"

Lila leaned closer before wiggling her nose in disgust. "He was right about the smell too."

Chloé snapped out of her shocked state and her glare returned on her face, looking even more murderous than before. "Listen here, Little Miss Elegant, I won't just stand here and listen to all the this you have to say about me. My father will know and-"

"Aww, do you really have to call Daddy Dearest?" She cooed.

The mayor's daughter continued as if nothing happened. "And I honestly don't care that you're, like, best friends with Ladybug or something-"

Lila's eyes flashed and her grip on her flute tightened. Just _hearing_ that name made her want to switch back to Volpina. "I hate her."

Chloé blinked. "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me."

"How _can_ you?! Ladybug is _amazing!_ She saved me, you know? _Many_ times!" She nearly screeched, but she still managed to keep her voice low enough to not draw any attention. Normally, the blonde always made sure she was the center of attention; but she had made many blunders lately (all thanks to Marinette). If she lost a verbal fight against some foreign girl while everyone was watching, her reputation would be worse than Max's!

Lila shrugged. "All the more reason to hate her," she calmly put her flute to her lips and closed her eyes again, starting to play that same calming tune as before.

Clearly she was done with this argument, but Chloé wasn't.

"Well, at least _I_ don't hang out with a loser like Marinette!"

Oh, she was _far_ from done.

Lila's eyes snapped open, fire lighting up in them.

Chloé stepped back, the murderous intent in the Italian girl's eyes not sitting very well with her.

Said girl's eyes scanned the classroom, her gaze landing on Marinette standing next to Adrien and smiling up at him happily and the murder in her eyes got replaced by a soft look.

Honestly, Lila couldn't care less if she broke Chloé's bones in front of everyone. She just had to drop a few lies here and there, maybe shed a few tears; that's all. Everyone would believe her and Chloé would be _ruined;_ in more ways than one.

But she knew for a fact that Adrien and Marinette would see clean through her lie, and just because they were such kind people; they'd do everything in their power to show the truth...even if it meant helping Chloé.

Not to mention Marinette _hated_ liars; any chance Lila might have had at earning her friendship would be gone in not even a minute.

So she simply winked at the terrified blonde in front of her, and walked away.

"Nino, I'm running out of inspiration, I'll be right back," she called behind her, forcing her face to show slight frustration to enforce the lie.

Nino simply gave her a thumbs up; too busy going through the script with Alya.

* * *

Lila found her in the girls' locker room the next day.

They had P.E. and the little Queen simply _refused_ to participate because her nails just got done.

Sabrina was sick at home, so she was sitting all alone in the locker room; looking at her nails.

Lila slowly walked closer, a smirk on her face.

Chloé only realized she was there when it was too late.

Her whole body tensed and Lila rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to beat you up, if that's what you're thinking."

She visibly relaxed.

The Italian girl fished her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, scrolling through the pictures before showing the blonde the one she was looking for.

Chloé paled.

It was an old picture of her, wearing a stupid pink clown costume and completely covered in mud.

"H-how did y-you-"

"I told the mayor about my past with Prince Ali," she explained, putting her phone back in her pocket. "He seemed _very_ eager to show me pictures of his 'darling little princess' after that." She shrugged, her smile widening at the look in the blonde's eyes.

Chloé was still sitting on a bench; her back against the wall. So in one quick motion, Lila leaned down, one hand resting against the wall to support her weight. She smiled when the blonde instinctively pushed herself further against the wall.

Lila leaned her body closer, but not close enough to push their bodies together. "I hold all the power right now, you know? I could easily send this to everyone, put it on the Ladyblog even, before someone notices, of course. But I won't, if-" this time she leaned her face closer, so close that Chloé could feel her breath on her lips as she stared straight into her eyes; not daring to break eye contact. _"If_ you leave Marinette and Adrien alone after this."

The blonde blinked, her breathing a bit ragged and heavy as she stared at the foreign girl in confusion (and a little bit of fear). She could understand why she would want her to leave Marinette alone, but why Adrien?

"Why Adrien?" She voiced.

Lila leaned back, much to the blonde's relief.

Her tongue ran over her bottom lip and Chloé (strangely) found herself following the movement. "Marinette likes him," she stated simply. "We all know that. But what everyone fails to see for some reason, is that he feels the same."

Chloé blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," Lila said, rolling her eyes. "It's almost as obvious as Marinette's crush on him...well, at least it's almost as obvious to me then."

"B-but he can't-"

"So do we have a deal?" Lila cut in. "You learn to behave while I keep your little mud-clown phase a secret?"

The blonde gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the girl standing in front of her with a smug smile on her face. But she clearly couldn't do anything at the moment, so she nodded.

"Good," Lila's smile turned into a smirk and she leaned in closer again, a dangerous look in her eyes. "Let's seal the deal then."

Before Chloé could realize what was happening; the dark haired girl had closed the gap and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her for not even a second, but the effect was still there.

Lila pulled away and let out a breath. "I heard that kissing is a normal thing to do here in France, and a kiss is always perfect to seal the deal." She winked.

"Now, in Italy we have a phrase I'm sure you're familiar with," she continued, as if she didn't just mentally break the blonde. _"Il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico*,"_ her accent thickened the moment she switched to her mother tongue. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Her eyes locked on the stunned girl. "When I first got here, I figured we'd be enemies. And for some reason, you made Marinette your enemy, so automatically, she's my friend." _Even_ _if_ _it_ _started_ _out_ _as_ _a crush._ "But if you keep kissing that good, I think I might need to change my opinion on you."

She walked out of the locker room without another word, leaving a stunned Chloé behind.

Lila nearly had a heart attack when she found Adrien leaning against a wall outside.

"You do realize Sabrina is going to freak out when she finds out you kissed Chloé, right?" He grinned almost cheekily.

"How did you-"

He motioned towards his lips and Lila was quick to rub her own to get Chloé's lipgloss off.

The boy chuckled. "Can't really say I expected you to pull a stunt like that."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've got fencing after this, and Mari told me to wait here for some reason." He shrugged, still smiling.

"You seem awfully happy."

His mind flashed back to the way Ladybug had kissed Chat earlier that day and his smile just widened.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

 _ **I...I don't even know...I lost control...**_

 _ ***I google translated this, so obviously there are gonna be major mistakes -,-**_

 _ **Honestly, when I wrote this I was planning a fun one shot about Lila having a crush on Mari and trying to hide it, but I somehow turned it into a Chloé x Lila? (I don't even ship them!)**_


End file.
